Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance apparatus and a driving assistance method. In particular, the present disclosure relates a technique for assisting in driving of a vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known in which a traffic sign is recognized from an image of a vehicle periphery captured by an on-board camera. Information indicated by the recognized traffic sign is displayed on a monitor inside a vehicle cabin (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 4604088). A driver is able to recognize information on regulations pertaining to a road on which the driver is traveling, guidance information, and the like by visually recognizing the information displayed on the monitor.
The above technique, described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4604088, is merely that in which a recognition result of an area ahead of a vehicle from an on-board camera is simply displayed. Therefore, even after the road changes as a result of a right turn or a left turn by the vehicle, for example, the recognition result before the road changed may continue to be displayed on the monitor. In this case, the driver may be presented with sign information that differs from the road sign applied to the road on which the vehicle is actually traveling. There is concern that accurate driving assistance cannot be performed.